bracefacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Harper
|image = File:Char nina.jpg |imagewidth = 225px |Row 1 title = Gender: |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 13 (Season 1) 14 (Season 2) |Row 3 title = Hair color: |Row 3 info = Brown (natural) Red (dyed) |Row 4 title = Eye color: |Row 4 info = Blue |Row 5 title = Relatives: |Row 5 info = Mr Harper (Father) Ellie Harper (Mother) Petra (cousin) |Row 6 title = Romances: |Row 6 info = Griffin (love interest/boyfriend) |Row 7 title = Friends: |Row 7 info = Claire Lanie Sharon Spitz (formerly) Alyson Malitski (formerly) |Row 8 title = Enemies: |Row 8 info = Sharon Spitz Maria Wong Alyson Malitski}} Nina Harper is the school's beauty queen bee who bullies Sharon and her two best friends every chance she gets. Nina sports long, waist-length, red hair, which, according to Sharon, is not her natural hair color, but is in fact a brunette. So she had dyed it for beauty, looks, charm, and vanity purposes. Her life's ambition is to become an international supermodel. Sharon and Nina were once the best of friends when they were little kids, but that all changed when Nina found her dolls with their heads pulled off and blamed Sharon, even though it was actually her cousin PetraClean Slate, despite Sharon pleading she did not do it. Ever since that incident Nina had been doing her best to wreck Sharon's life and those who dare attach themselves to her. For example, Nina was the one who stuck Sharon with the nickname "Braceface" when she first got braces. Despite her looks, Nina was not well liked by many kids, yet loved by adults. Although many people do not like Nina, there are some who would not mind being her since she has the money, looks, and life a lot of people would love to have. Alyson once admitted she and Nina used to smoke, but were caught by their parents and both found it really hard to quitUp in Smoke. Nina has helped Sharon on a few occasions though like when she helped Sharon look for the dog Lorenza when she went missingLorenza. Later on, Sharon gave Lorenza to Nina when she revealed why she wanted a dog. Nina's aspiration in life was to be an international fashion model. Part of which reinforces her attitude as a heartless bully who subjugates those she sees as flawed to ridicule and pull spiteful pranks on. Sharon and her friends for example, such as when Nina made a fake humiliating slide show of Sharon and Maria for turning Alyson against herTriangles. Trivia *Nina wears glasses for long distance vision as she has trouble making out objects far away from her. This fact was kept hidden for a year, possibly longer, until accidentally discovered by Sharon, who, as a gesture of unnoticed goodwill, kept it secret.Twisted *Nina is fluent in Spanish because she often stays in Mexico.Lorenza. *Nina can apparently master new skills very quickly, as demonstrated by learning to knit when it was considered "trendy" to do so because celebrities were doing it.Lucky Break *Nina's parents are generally too busy with work to spend any actual "quality time" with her and are often away on business trips.Lorenza Given that she refers often to the domestic staff, it is likely they are looking after Nina more than her parents do. *Nina's father gave her the nickname Popo, another fact she desired to keep confidential. Unfortunately for Nina, both Sharon and Alyson learned this information when her father revealed it to them rather publicly. Sharon used this secret to blackmail Nina, but it's unknown what Alyson did with the same knowledge. *Nina is very skilled at the sport of high-diving. Her signature dive is the double axle jack knife combo. **Ironically, Nina's very acrophobic (meaning that she's scared of heights). *Contrary to the common stereotype of popular kids being unintelligent, Nina's said to be a straight-A student and one of the smartest kids in school, and is especially good at math and science. *Both of Nina's parents are shown to be very fond of Sharon, and are presumably unaware of the doll incident that ended their friendship, and think that the two of them are still friends. This is further evidenced when Nina's mom, Ellie Harper, did not believe Nina when she tried telling her that Sharon and her friends were skipping school in Skipping. Gallery Nina_-_101.jpg Nina_when_still_a_brunette_-_101.jpg|Before the red NoOtherCheerleaders.jpg|Nina in Season 1 Cheerleader uniform Nina'sGlasses03.jpg|Nina's Glasses NinaKnitting.jpg|Nina Knitting LineCrossingGetsYouNoSympathy.jpg|Nina's friends Nina'sParents.jpg|Nina's Parents Nina swimsuit .png Nina swimsuit -0.png Nina swimsuit -1.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Glasses Category:Dye